In this type of machine, one seeks to have the tools working with a maximum chip removal which induces extremely high cutting efforts. The bar to be machined must thus be very strongly clamped at the headstock of the lathe.
In order to provide such efforts, standard arrangements have been conceived so as to be very voluminous with a space requirement and inertia detrimental to their operation. Additionally, such arrangements generally exhibit a tendency to rapid wear.
Thus, the present invention has as purpose to provide a clamping arrangement which is of simple construction, compact and sturdy.